Wings Of Fire, The Resilience
by Spottedleaf334
Summary: The dragon tribes are at peace, at last. But not all of the new dragons are happy... Morningdew has been waiting for the day of Jade Mountain academy. But a new threat lurks in places not known to look. Dragonets have been disappearing all over Jade Mountain, and Morningdew and the Silver Winglet must find the threat.
1. Chapter 1

Morningdew stretched her wings with excitement.  
The day was finally here.  
_Jade Mountain Academy.  
_When she heard her mother say that, she felt her heart race and her talons try to take her out the door.  
Morningdew wanted to learn, she wanted friends. But most of all, the thing that she wanted to be in, was a story.  
Most of the books she read about were journey stories, and about dragons saving the world from bad guys.  
She knew most dragons would think that is typical and silly, but Morningdew loved those stories.  
Maybe it was because those were the only books she read, or maybe she was destined to be a hero and save the world.  
One story was about a Nightwing, an Icewing, a Rainwing, a Seawing, a Sandwing and a Skywing whose scales were too hot to touch.  
The Nightwing's name was Moonwatcher, and how she and her 'Winglet' helped the Icewing named Winter, save his brother.  
They all went on a quest to save the world from an evil prophesy after they found Winters brother, and they encountered a Nightwing named Darkstalker, who was totally menacing to Morningdew.  
Dalkstalker was defeated in the end, but Morningdew always skipped to the middle of the book, where all the action exploded onto one chapter.  
Morningdew closed her eyes, imagining what it would be like to be one of those dragons saving the world.  
But Morningdew was only a Leafwing.  
There were no stories about Leafwings.  
At least, she thought, there were no stories about Leafwings.  
"Morningdew!" Her mother called from her bedroom door.  
"I know you want to look good for your first impression, but really?  
You really take this long?"  
"Coming, mother!" Morningdew called from her room.  
Morningdew was a brown leaf litter colour with a light green underbelly, with the same brown leaf litter coloured tail and wings.  
Morningdew stretched out her wings, brewing with excitement.  
_Let's go let's go let's GO!  
_Something made her hold back a little longer.  
She walked over to her scroll rack and picked up her favourite story.  
She stuffed it under her wing with all her other stuff and walked out her bedroom door.  
Her mother LeafLitter was pacing outside her door as she walked out.  
"You look clean and perfect." Her mother said, brushing her wing with Morningdew's.  
2  
"Mother?" Morningdew asked.  
"Yes." She answered.  
"Do you think I'm ready to go?  
What if dragonets make fun of me?  
What if i don't make friends?  
What if..."  
The words came spilling out of Morningdew until she didn't know what she was saying herself.  
_What is wrong with me?  
I am soooo excited, so don't go annoying mother and bothering her because i am spilling out worries that are at the back of my mind.  
_LeafLitter snorted.  
"I know you'll make friends, i know you're ready to go, i know dragonets won't make fun of you but if they do tell me."  
Her mother nudged her.  
"Let me take those things." Her mother said, taking Morningdew's scrolls, rug and pouch in her talons.  
"Thanks." Morningdew said.  
"Are you ready to go?" She asked Morningdew.  
"Yes!" She said, bouncing on her talons.  
"I knew you were." LeafLitter said, laughing.  
"It was a trick question."  
"Let's go let's GO!" Morningdew almost shouted.  
"Calm down." Her mother said, eyeing her with amusement.  
"You'll be that excited you'll fly into a tree with excitement."  
Morningdew knew LeafLitter was joking, but it made her scales itch and her wings twitch to think about smashing into a tree.  
She shoved all the thoughts that were worrying and scaring her into the back of her mind until her mind was now full of excitement.  
"Make sure you have a drink from the water whole before you go." Her mother said.  
"Luckily i need to go have a drink, so i will watch you have a big, long drink so you don't complain while we're flying."  
"I also need to pay a visit to Queen Glory when i get home." Her mother added.  
Queen Glory had allowed the new strange tribe to live in the Rainforest when they arrived at the continent of Pyrrihia.  
From her mother's story, Queen Glory had said: "You are welcomed to stay here, as long as you don't hurt or try to take my tribes' territory.  
You may make your own territory here." She had pointed to a clearing that had been untouched, ready for a village to be built.  
The new Queen of the Leafwings had accepted this offer with gratitude, and they had taken the land.  
And three months later, it was an amazing village that Morningdew was happy to call home.  
Most Leafwings lived in tree hollows and made huts on branches, but some Leafwings that were elderly made their huts on the Rainforest floor.  
Queen Glory had been happy for them, finding a new home; also one of her good new friends was the Leafwings Queen, Queen Orchidbloom.  
It was lucky for the Leafwings to have a alliance with Queen Glory, but Morningdew had a strange feeling the alliance wouldn't go on forever.  
"Are you daydreaming, or getting ready to go?" Her mother asked, snapping her back into focus.  
"Yes ready, you bet." Morningdew said, only half listening as her mind sang:_ Soon, I'll make soooo many friends and i will get to see different tribes and...  
_Morningdew's heart sank.  
Her mother had told her about the Winglets in Jade Mountain Academy, and they included one of every tribe.  
_Even Hivewings.  
_Morningdew almost felt ready to say no to Jade Mountain Academy, but then she thought herself out of it.  
_"I know dragonets won't make fun of you and if they do tell me."_  
Her mother's words rang in her head, which made her feel better.  
"I'm ready."  
"At last." Her mother sighed, taking off.  
Her mother dove out the tree hollow, and Morningdew shot a glance behind her as she exited, at her home, at the place she was leaving.  
She knew she shouldn't feel sad, but as she swooped down to follow her mother, she felt homesick already.  
_You Hivesniffer.  
Don't be a coward.  
I am excited.  
_SuddenlyMorningdew felt energy so fierce that it made her speed forward.  
Morningdew spotted the water hole as they swooped closer to the forest floor.  
The humid temperature was just right for Morningdew as she took a drink from the cold water.  
Her mother dipped her head in the water and waded in, splashing as she dived under.  
Her mother seemed to like getting wet and cold, and Morningdew didn't know why.  
Morningdew didn't mind the water, but she felt to cold in this watering hole.  
If it was warmer, it might actually be fun.  
"I'm ready to go now." Her mother said, poking her head out from the water and getting out, shaking cold water droplets Morningdews way.  
Shaking off the water, Morningdew took to the air, feeling suddenly happy.  
_Let's go.  
let's go to Jade Mountain._  
"Morningdew, do you really think that's the way to Jade Mountain?" Her mother called somewhere from on the trees.  
Morningdew felt embarrassed from snout to tail.  
"Ummm..." Morningdew said, slowly turning toward LeafLitter.  
"Let's go," her mother said.  
"The right way." She added.  
Morningdew sped after her mother, accidentally thwacking her tail on a branch as she flew faster.  
"So, how long until we get there?"Morningdew asked over gasps.  
"Not long." Her mother said.  
They had just flown out of the Rainforest, and the trees had disappeared into mountains and landscapes and rocky hills.  
Morningdew looked down, watching the land below her.  
She saw a mountain goat trying to clamber up a rocky hillside, bleating every time it fell.  
Her scales itched to help it up, but she knew it would only slow down her and her mother.  
She watched the mountain goat pitifully as she flew on, still watching the ground.  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, three dragons appeared beside her and her mother.  
It felt like they materialised out of the shadows.  
"Orchid, Mangrove." Her mother said, looking delighted.  
The third dragon, was a dragonet.  
The dragonet smiled at her, then turned to concentrate on flying.  
His scales were set on a determined blue gray colour, which Morningdew suspected was a colour that also meant nervousness because his wings kept twitching.  
Orchid and Mangrove watched their dragonet with concern.  
"Hello." Orchid said.  
Mangrove nodded their way.  
The dragonet flew in beside Morningdew and whispered: "Are you going to Jade Mountain too?"  
"I am." She replied.  
"My name is Toucan." He said.  
"Mine is Morningdew." She said.  
"I hope I'm in your winglet." He whispered excitedly.  
"So you and Toucan are heading to Jade Mountain Academy too?" Asked LeafLitter.  
"Yes, we are." Mangrove replied, looking at his dragonet fondly.  
Orchids expression was a mix of worry and fear for her dragonet.  
Morningdew was guessing Orchid was worried about Toucan not being safe at Jade Mountain.  
"I hope so too." Morningdew said, a little too late since Toucan looked confused.  
"What?" He said.  
"I hope you're in my winglet." She replied, feeling stupid for saying it too late.  
"Oh." Toucan said.  
"Toucan is a wonderful little dragonet." Orchid said.  
"And being six, i thought it was time he came to Jade Mountain."  
Morningdew thought about that.  
_I'm only five, why didn't they take him earlier?  
I suppose some mothers and fathers are way too protective.  
But, they shouldn't be that protective, should they?  
I suppose it's up to the adults to decide when their dragonet starts to learn.  
But shouldn't they start learning early?  
Isn't that better for the dragonet?  
_Morningdews mind went in circles about this for a while, until she thought that it was the parents decision when the dragonet goes to school, and that was when she moved onto another thought.  
"Well, Morningdew is only five, and i thought: 'Hey, why not take her to school and see what happens, it'll be much quieter in the house without her.'  
But of course, i will miss her." Her mother laughed.  
Morningdew laughed too, and when she did, LeafLitter nudged Morningdew affectionately.  
"Oh no." Said Toucan, wincing for some reason.  
"What?" Asked Morningdew, feeling worried.  
"Hivewings, heading our way." He said, in a bitter voice.  
Now Morningdew saw them.  
With a jolt of horror so fierce, she found herself diving behind her mother.  
"What's your problem?" Her mother asked, slowing down to look at her dragonet.  
"Hivewings, head this way." Morningdew managed to force out over her fear.  
Her mother's storeys about how Hivewings started a war between the Leafwings hung in her brain as she searched for cover.  
Morningdew dived for a rocky cave below her, spiralling down.  
She felt Toucan at her tail, and she felt his own fear as well as hers and she plunged for the cave opening.  
"Morningdew!" Her mother called irritably.  
"Toucan, come back here!" Mangroves voice demanded.  
The Hivewings were approaching quicker, and Morningdew flew faster.  
At last she reached the cave, and she realized a very startled looking animal stared at her from inside.  
She realized with a jolt that it was a scavenger.  
Morningdew shot into the cave and snatched it up, and she was rewarded with terrified squeaking noises.  
_Quiet down. _She hissed mentally at it.  
_You would have been eaten by those Hivewings if i hadn't gotten you.  
_Morningdew noticed that Toucan was watching with curiosity.  
"Are you going to eat that?" He asked.  
What an odd question.  
Of coarse she wasn't going to eat it, didn't he know Leafwings were vegetarians?  
"No." She replied.  
"I'm going to release it somewhere safer."  
Toucan shrugged.  
"Good idea." He said kindly.  
Morningdew looked at him, forcing the question out of her eyes.  
Was this dragon praising her for a reason?  
Or was she having stupid thoughts that if a dragon praised you it was unnatural and weird?  
Although she thought she heard extra kindness in his voice.  
_I'm not much younger than you, Rainwing.  
Don't think you can praise me sweetly like I'm a little dragonet.  
_She heard wing beats outside the cave and Morningdew immediately had a creeping feeling it was the Hivewings, until she heard: "What is your fear of Hivewings all of a sudden, calm down and meet them, they're actually nice." Her mother's snapping voice almost made Morningdew calm down completely, until she heard the part which said come and meet them.  
"Toucan, come!" Mangroves voice was kind but firm.  
"Yes father."  
Toucan gave her a helpless shrug and hurried out of the cave, his wings tucked in close.  
Morningdew followed, much slower, as she dropped the scavenger and walked out of the cave.  
Three Hivewings were outside, chatting with LeafLitter as Morningdew sat behind her mother, her head low and her wings tucked in close.  
"Yes, were going to Jade Mountain, sorry to scare any of your youngsters." Said one of the Hivewings casually.  
"Yes, we are sorry." Said a voice, sounding young and full of energy.  
Morningdew peeked out from her mother's wing, which she was inching under and under as the Hivewings chatted.  
The Hivewing that had just talked looked to be the same age as her, young, and excited.  
He waved as she peeked out, and she retreated back under the cover of her mother's wing.  
When she peeked out again, the little Hivewing looked disappointed and a little sad.  
"I-um." Morningdew stuttered to the Hivewing.  
He looked up.  
He had kindness in his eyes, not like his mother, who radiated fierceness and protectiveness.  
"Let's go now." She told her two dragonets.  
Her third dragonet was a baby, almost two days, Morningdew guessed as her mother picked her up an looked at the others expectantly.  
"Do you want to fly with us?" Asked the dragonets mother.  
"I suppose." LeafLitter and Orchid said at the same time.  
"Ok, well, we're not standing around all day, let's go." Said the Hivewing adult, taking to the sky.  
"Strange." Said Toucan, pointing to the dragonet that had waved to Morningdew.  
"Why?" Asked Morningdew.  
"I just feel it." Said Toucan.  
_More like he's strange._ Thought Morningdew and felt enormously guilty for thinking such a thing.  
Morningdew took to the air, feeling her mother's presents behind her.  
"Look, little one." Said LeafLitter, looking disappointed in her.  
"I know Hivewings can't be trusted, but that doesn't mean you can't be nice to them.  
If one is your Clawmate, please act normal around him and don't be mean."  
Her mother nudged her side.  
Morningdew nodded and flew after the Hivewings and Mangrove and Orchid, who had already, took to the sky with Toucan.  
Morningdew saw as she flew higher, a huge mountain, and on top of the huge mountain, was Jade Mountain Academy.  
It was the most amazing thing Morningdew had ever seen.  
It was swarming with dragons.  
Black, green, blue, orange, purple, brown, yellow and pink all clashing as the dragons tried to get into Jade Mountain at once.  
"I think we should all land over there." Said LeafLitter, watching the crowd with uncertainty.  
"I don't think i want to get caught up in that."  
"Yes, nor do i." Said the Hivewing mother, swooping to land where LeafLitter had suggested.  
Orchid and Mangrove followed.  
LeafLitter landed with a _Thump! _Right near a crooked looking tree.  
Morningdew landed beside her, panting.  
"Long fly, right?" Said Toucan gently, landing beside her.  
Once again, that gentle voice was in his tone, making it sound annoying.  
_Don't you dare think i won't pick up on that!  
_It took a long time, just them all sitting there, watching all the dragonets get in the school so they could go in without being knocked about.  
She also noticed that the little Hivewing was edging closer to her.  
She looked at him mid-step and he stopped, looking embarrassed.  
She shot him a glare and he didn't move any closer after that.  
"Ok, i think we should go in now." Said LeafLitter, sighing deeply.  
"Well , you should go in."  
Her mother crouched beside Morningdew and whispered:  
"I'm going now, i will visit you soon, and write to me when you get a chance.  
I love you."  
"Bye mother." Said Morningdew, hugging LeafLitter.  
And with that, LeafLitter, Mangrove, Orchid and the baby Hivewing and its mother were gone, only leaving her, Toucan, and the little Hivewing standing under the tree.  
"Oh, thank the moons, were finally here!" Said the Hivewing happily.  
"I thought mother would delay it for soooo long, but now, I'm actually here and i can't believe it!"  
"I thought like that too." Said Morningdew, looking at him.  
_Maybe he's not too bad.  
Still, beware of Hivewings.  
_"Let's go inside." Said Toucan, walking over to the entrance.  
Morningdew and the Hivewing followed.  
As they entered, Morningdew saw that a Nightwing was sitting there, looking flustered.  
The Nightwing had silver teardrop scales by her eyes, and she looked tired.  
"Welcome to Jade Mountain." Said the Nightwing.  
"My name is Fatespeaker, are you...Hrmm... Ahh, i know who you are.  
Morningdew, right?"  
"Yes." Said Morningdew.  
"Well, here's your map." Said Fatespeaker, handing her a sheet of paper.  
"Thanks." Said Morningdew, taking the map.  
"Oh, wow, you have some interesting Clawmates." Said Fatespeaker.  
"If you have any problems with them, please tell me or one of the founders.  
You are in Silver Winglet.  
I hope you have a good time here."  
Fatespeaker watched her walk into Jade Mountain, and Morningdew saw when she turned around, Fatespeaker was eyeing her with worry.  
_Why is she worried about me?  
Is there something i need to know about?  
If so, why won't she tell me?  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Morningdew reached her sleeping cave five minutes after Fatespeaker gave her the map, and Morningdew was figuring out the place well already.  
A Sandwing eyed her curiously as she walked into her cave.  
The Sandwing had all kinds of coloured patterns all over his wings, and instead of having a barb at the end of his tail, his tail curled in like a Rainwing's.  
_I think he's a hybrid.  
_Morningdew smiled at him as she entered her cave.  
There was a hammock inside, followed by a wooden bed curved to make it like a nest.  
The last was a rock ledge with a blanket on it to make it comfortable.  
As Morningdew walked over to it and tested it, and it felt hot.  
Morningdew guessed it was for a Sandwing.  
_I think a Rainwing belongs here._  
Morningdew looked at the hammock.  
_Maybe even for Toucan.  
_As Morningdew thought that, a Hivewing stormed in, an expression of anger and despair.  
As he saw her, he hissed in alarm.  
Morningdew crouched, glaring at him.  
The Hivewing, apart from terrifying, was a light yellow colour with black stipes down his spine and tail.  
He also had black horns.  
Morningdew hissed, too, but her hiss came out hoarse with fear.  
The Hivewing deflated, looking more amused than hostile  
He tilted his head at her, studying her.  
"Well, looks like i do scare little Leafwings like you."  
He laughed, and looked down at her with orange-yellow eyes.  
"You don't scare me." She hissed at him, and she thought to her own ears her tone sounded scary.  
He looked at her with surprise.  
Morningdew hissed, getting ready for slashing talons and sharp teeth, but all the Hivewing did was stare.  
"Look, i didn't mean to cause trouble..." The Hivewing said.  
"Great work, you've accomplished that well." Morningdew spat, heaving herself to her feet and flaring her wings to make herself bigger.  
Morningdew realized with glee that she was actually bigger than the Hivewing, but the Hivewing had muscles that tensed as she opened her mouth angrily.  
"Look," the Hivewing pointed out sensibly,  
"were going to need to calm down and be friendly since we're Clawmates, so deflate a little and let's introduce ourselves."  
As he said that, a Sandwing walked into the cave, watching them warily.  
"Blackstripe?" Said the Sandwing.  
"What's happening?"  
Immediately Blackstripe turned to face the Sandwing.  
"Sandstorm!" He cried, walking over to her and putting his snout to hers.  
"You came!"  
"Of course i did bee brain!" Said Sandstorm, throwing her wings around him.  
They sat there with their tails entwined for a long moment before remembering Morningdew was there, and then they pulled away, both looking embarrassed.  
"What's your name?" Asked Sandstorm, her tone friendly and bright.  
"It's Morningdew." She said, trying to return the enthusiasm brought her way.  
"Ohhh, nice name." Sandstorm said, flicking her tail.  
Sandstorm was a light yellow colour with a black underbelly and under-tail.  
She also had a constellation of black and white stars under her wings.  
"I hoped you would be my Clawmate and in my Winglet." Said Blackstripe happily to Sandstorm, nuzzling her again.  
"Me to." Said Sandstorm, walking over to her bed.  
"Oh wow, they even put a heater here!"  
Sandstorm walked over and lay down, sighing blissfully.  
"Hey, looks like we're the special Winglet." Said Blackstripe.  
"Why?" Morningdew asked warily.  
"Use your eyes." He snapped at her, his tone obvious.  
"Look, there's another hammock over there for a Rainwing, and there's a rock ledge for a Skywing,  
and there's a tree branch for a Silkwing, and there's a pile of rugs for a Seawing, a ditch full of warm mud for a Mudwing, and there's another rock ledge for a Nightwing."  
_Oh, our whole Winglet sleeps in one cave.  
How could i have missed all of that_?  
Morningdew huffed, snarling at him and at his irritating tone.  
"You didn't need to be rude about it, Tree Killer." Spat Morningdew, flaring her wings.  
Now that, dug deep.  
Blackstripe looked like he was remembering things his tribe did to the Leafwings.  
"Stay away from me," he hissed, his voice deep with memories and hatred.  
"The war is over, and if you can't accept that, then you might have to watch your back, because i will always be watching you."  
He stormed out of the cave.  
"What do you mean by: Tree Killer?" Asked Sandstorm, who had been watching silently.  
"Hivewings started a war with our tribe, and the chopped down all our trees, our home." Said Morningdew, her breath fast and loud.  
"And now, those pesky wasps expect us to forget it before they even apologize!"  
"That's awful, but he didn't do anything, did he?" Asked Sandstorm calmly, her gaze sympathetic.  
Morningdew stared at her talons, thinking.  
_Well, she has a point, but if she didn't love him, wouldn't she see how mean he is to me?  
On the first talon, it would be good for an apology.  
On the second talon, they probably wouldn't apologize even if we asked them to.  
On the third talon, would my tribe accept an apology?  
On the forth talon, haven't the Hivewings had their chance to say sorry? Haven't they done too much to be forgiven?  
_Sandstorm was watching Morningdew with a patient expression.  
"Can't you see?" Spat Morningdew, losing her temper.  
"He deserved that insult.  
Since you were there when he scared me, you would have heard how he talked to me, and you should have seen that smug expression, and i almost clawed off his face!"  
Morningdew stormed out the door, just to come face to face with a Seawing.  
The Seawing was a light green colour with spiral patterns that lit up in surprise under his wings.  
"Is there a problem?"Asked the green Seawing, studying her expression.  
"No." Morningdew growled, pushing past him and his startled expression.  
Morningdew pretended to ignore it.  
Morningdew began walking down the halls to come face to face with another Seawing.  
Morningdew scowled and took a few steps back, growling.  
This Seawing was dark blue, and she looked down at Morningdew with a puzzled expression.  
"Are you Ok..." The Seawing started to say.  
"NO!" Morningdew roared, which made all the dragons in caves poke their heads out curiously.  
"Calm down." The Seawing said, looking concerned.  
"What is wrong?"  
Morningdew took a deep breath, trying to stop her beating heart.  
"That Hivewing..." She hissed.  
"I want to claw his face off, i really do."  
The Seawing looked sceptical.  
"That smug faced, evil headed Hive..."  
"Tell me what happened." Said the Seawing sternly.  
As Morningdew explained, she saw a crowd of dragons watching silently, gasping and whispering.  
When she finished, the Seawing looked shocked.  
"He sounds like a talonful." She said.  
"My name is Princess Tsunami."  
_Three moons, i just yelled at Tsunami, one of the Dragonets of Destiny!  
_She felt ready to claw off her horns.  
Tsunami looked amused as her expression changed.  
"Don't worry, i feel like that about dragons sometimes, too." Said Tsunami reassuringly.  
"What's your name?"  
"Um, m-my name is Morningdew." She said nervously.  
"I see." Tsunami said.  
The dragons were whispering quietly as Tsunami talked.  
"Enough gossip!" Tsunami said sharply to the watching, whispering dragons.  
"Don't worry; I'll have a talk to Blackstripe."  
Morningdew nodded, but she had a feeling Blackstripe would be more angrier if he knew what Tsunami was going to talk to him about.  
"Thanks." She murmured.  
"Now, i need to deal with Sandstorm."  
_Deal with Sandstorm?  
Why?  
Has she done something to?  
_ Morningdew tried not to think about that as she walked through the winding tunnels of Jade Mountain, meeting and almost being trampled by Mudwing's and Skywings.  
"Hey, watch it!" Morningdew shouted as a Mudwing trampled her tail.  
He shot her a menacing glance as she yelled.  
_Unfriendly and rowdy and..._  
Something disturbed her thoughts.  
A dragon walked in beside her.  
The dragon was a Silkwing.  
He was walking soooo close to her, their scales almost touching.  
The Silkwing had a dark green and light blue and light yellow body with a pink tail tip.  
He lifted his head from his scroll and jumped in surprise.  
"Oh, um- i-um-hi." Said the Silkwing, clearly embarrassed.  
"Hi?" Said Morningdew warily, worn out by tiering thoughts.  
"Urm..." Said the Silkwing, shifting uncomfortably.  
"It's fine, i won't eat you or anything creepy like that, eww." Said Morningdew.  
He laughed.  
"If any dragon's going to do that, it's the Hivewings." Said the Silkwing with a snort of disgust.  
"I totally agree with you." Morningdew said, smiling.  
"They are the worst."  
Morningdew wrinkled up her snout and said: "I wonder what the books about Queen Wasp were like, maybe: Queen Wasp: Murderous and insane?"  
The Silkwing gave her an amused look.  
"She was murderous, wasn't she?" Firespinner said with a flinch, and Morningdew saw in his eyes that he was remembering something.  
"My name is Firespinner, what's yours?"  
"Morningdew." She replied.  
"Nice name." He said.  
"You haven't gone through your metamorphosis." Said Morningdew, eyeing the spot where his wings should be.  
"Oh, yeah, it should only be in about two days." His voice was casual, but Morningdew saw fear in his green blue eyes.  
Morningdew knew this would be weird, but she put her brushed her wing along his back and said:  
"I think you'll do great."  
He gave her a grateful smile, but the fear was still in his eyes.  
"I'm heading to the prey centre, do you want to come?" Firespinner asked.  
"Sure."  
As Firespinner lead the way, Morningdew thought about his name.  
_Is he going to be a Flamesilk?  
If so, why not tell me?  
Well, i suppose Flamesilks have been quite a secret, like the famous Silkwing, Blue.  
But evil Queen Wasp found out, so if this dragonet is going to be a secret Flamesilk, then he'd better be ready for a challenge.  
_"So um, what Winglet are you in?" Firespinner asked.  
"Silver Winglet."  
"Yes!" He cried.  
"So am I!"  
"Well, that's good." Said Morningdew, delighted herself.  
Firespinners' tail twitched.  
"So, we're friends?" He asked her suddenly.  
"I guess." Morningdew replied.  
Firespinner suddenly turned, his ears pricked and antae trembling.  
"What?" Morningdew asked, stunned.  
"Someone is watching us." He muttered.  
Morningdew thought it would be easy for a dragon to hide in these dim halls.  
There was light coming from torches, but shadows crept up on the as they walked, making Morningdews scales itch with uncomfortableness.  
Firespinner crept forward, making his steps light and slow.  
Morningdew stood there, watching him.  
Suddenly, Firespinner reached his talon out, and it slid across scales.  
But, the scales weren't there.  
Firespinner jumped back, hissing.  
He reached his talon out again, but it didn't run across them again.  
_It's like they were never there, but they were.  
_When Morningdew looked, she realized he was trembling.  
_It must have been a shock.  
_Morningdew walked over to Firespinner, and she leaned against him.  
She felt his heartbeat beating fast as she whispered: "I think a Rainwing was spying on us."  
He nodded, his heartbeat slowing.  
He turned and closed his eyes.  
His tail was snaking across the ground, his snout twisting into an understanding expression.  
"I need to talk to Sunny." He said suddenly.  
"Why?" Morningdew asked, puzzled.  
Was he going to tell her a Rainwing was spying on them?  
Was he going to ask her to punish the Rainwing, or talk to the Rainwing?  
He ignored her question.  
"You coming?"  
"Yes, i am." Morningdew said, startled by his sudden seriousness.  
Firespinner began hurrying back through the hall, and Morningdew followed, hungry for answers.  
Firespinner slowed a little.  
His head was cocked and bent.  
Firespinner slowed more, coughing.  
"Firespinner, you okay?" Morningdew asked, worried as she stepped in front of him.  
His talons were covering his throat, and he was coughing into one of his talons.  
"Get. Water." He coughed out.  
Morningdew felt panic creep up her spine like an overgrown spider.  
"Where!" Morningdew cried, franticly looking for some water in the hall.  
"Under. Ground. Lake. Not. Far." He shook his head, breathing raggedly.  
_I can't help him, I'm not a hero!_  
"Okay." Morningdew said, her voice trembling.  
Firespinners tail lashed as he coughed, making his pink tip on the end look like a small colourful moth.  
Morningdew hurried away, ducking as she nearly hit her head on a hanging torch.  
Suddenly, Morningdew knocked into shadows.  
The dragon hiding was breathing fast.  
"I know, i know, it's terrible, but you do save him and you do find the underground lake with my help." The dragon blurted out.  
As she stepped out of the shadows, Morningdew realized she was a Nightwing.  
"What do you mean?" Morningdew asked, awestruck.  
Morningdew already knew her power.  
"Yes, i can read minds and foretell the future, any questions?" Said the Nightwing, spreading her wings majestically.  
"Because surely..."  
"Yes, where is the underground lake?" Morningdew interrupted, not stopping to gossip.  
Firespinner needed help as soon as possible.  
The Nightwing tilted her head so the nice silver teardrop scales by her eyes glinted in the dim light of the hall.  
"Follow me." Said the Nightwing.  
As the Nightwing lead the way, Morningdew had so many thoughts.  
_I don't want to know my future.  
I don't want a MINDREADER, snooping around in my thoughts.  
Most of all, i don't want her to know what thoughts i have about other dragons, bad... or good.  
_Morningdews mind flashed past Sandstorm, her mother, Fatespeaker, this dragon, maybe, and... and Firespinner.  
_Oh, i hope he doesn't die.  
Please, please don't die.  
What if i fail him?  
What if he does die?_

_Oh, i won't forgive myself if he does.  
_"Here." Said the dragon, pointing to a cave that lead downward.  
"Thanks, what's your name?" Morningdew asked, breathless with fear.  
"Silverscale." She said, then pointed to her teardrop scales beside her eyes.  
"These indicate my powers."  
Silverscale admired her scales beside her eye for a moment before focusing her attention back to Morningdew.  
Morningdew remembered Fatespeaker, and how she had these same scales beside her eyes.  
_Was that why she looked worried?  
Did she see my future?  
Did i have a bad one?  
_"I could tell you." Silverscale offered suddenly, her snout tipped to the side mischievously.  
"What?" Morningdew asked absentmindedly, stuck in worried thoughts.  
"I could tell you about your future." Silverscale said.  
"No, no, no, no, no, no." Morningdew said, snapping back into reality and staring at Silverscale.  
_NO!  
I do NOT want to be warned about my future.  
I want to be a NORMAL dragon!  
_Morningdew thought those thoughts over and over again, loudly and clearly as she could manage.  
"Okay, Okay! No need to overreact, geez." Silverscale looked mortally offended.  
"Sorry," Morningdew mumbled.  
"Just kidding!" Silverscale said, smiling.  
"No need to be sorry."  
Morningdew walked down the cave that led to the underground lake, stuck in thoughts about Firespinner.  
_What if he dies, alone, choking?  
The question is, what did he choke on?  
A moth?  
Some kind of bug or material?  
Silly enough, what about one of his teeth?  
Morningdew, really, why, would you think about such a stupid suggestion?  
What would mother do right now, what would the doctors think about such a sudden catastrophic disaster?  
_Morningdew laughed, and Silverscale looked over with amusement glinting in her dark blue eyes.  
Morningdew had a few moments to wonder about how all the Nightwing's she'd met, never had blue eyes.  
Suddenly, Morningdew tripped at a sudden fall, and plunged into cold water.  
She cried out with shock, but her cry was muffled by water.  
Morningdew had never swam that much, but she had tried in shallow water under her mother's watch.  
She remembered the first day she had swum, and it was a cold, windy day.  
Morningdew and her mother had a plan to go to the beach that day, but when LeafLitter had rejected, Morningdew had pleaded to still go, even despite the weather.  
"Fine, get a fever, but i won't be able to help." Her mother had growled, but in her firm, kind way.  
Morningdew had a hard time flying there, but when they got there, the ocean was a noisy as the wind itself.  
"Well, you wished for it." Her mother had said promptly.  
"Go on."  
Morningdew had waded in slowly, and the water had been as cold as ice.  
Her mother had watched her with amusement, and Morningdew had growled under breath, desperate to prove going to the beach was worthwhile.  
She had jumped in, shivering from horns to tail.  
"Want to go home now?" Her mother had shouted over the wind.  
"No." Morningdew had said through chattering teeth.  
Morningdew splashed around for a long while, before realizing her body was almost fully numb and she could barely move.  
When she had started to sink, not able to swim, her mother had came and pulled her out, muttering annoyed curses.  
"I'm... Sorry." Morningdew had mumbled, her mouth numb.  
The next moment she was covered in darkness.  
The next moment, she found herself wrapped up in blankets, warm on her hammock.  
So, not the most positive way to learn how to swim.  
Morningdew thrashed, although it was not accomplishing any good.  
Trembling talons yanked her out of the water, and Morningdew let out a relived sigh.  
Silverscale was breathing fast as she pulled Morningdew out.  
"I thought i saw that timeline!" She spat out.  
"I saw one future where you stepped out of the way, but another where you fell in, and another where you fell but got out yourself, and one where you knocked me in by accident, and one where i fell in when i tried to help you, and..."  
"You can see multiple futures?!" Morningdew cried.  
"Of course," Silverscale said, looking confused.  
"Like CLEARSIGHT?!" Morningdew said.  
A thrilled shiver ran down her spine.  
Clearsight was the dragon who travelled to Pantala two thousand years ago, and she had taught the Pantalan dragons how to speak dragon.  
Clearsight made the Book Of Clearsight, which Queen Wasp kept hidden for years, only reading it for information.  
It was the Silkwing Blue, who figured out the secret of the book, along with the Leafwing Sundew and the other Silkwing. Silverscale shrugged. "Its not to bad." She muttered.  
Morningdew gaped at her. "Hurry up!" Silverscale hissed. "He's dying!" Morningdew grabbed a bucket from the corner of the cave and scooped up as much water as possible. She ran up the hall as fast as she could run. As she and Silverscale got there, Firespinner was choking in the hall. Morningdew thrust the water bucket under his nose and he snorted out water. He drank quickly and he gasped. "W-what was that?" He asked shakily. "We don't know." Morningdew whispered. "W-we?" He said. "Yes, me and Silverscale, my new friend." Morningdew flicked her leaf-shaped tail at Silverscale. Firespinner suddenly began trembling. "What?" Asked Morningdew. Firespinner shook his head and stood up. "H-hi," He said to her. Tension rippled through both, and Morningdew saw a flicker of menace in Silverscale's eyes before she greeted him. Suddenly, a young LeafWing raced though the hall toward them. "H-hey." He said in a tired voice. "You have to come to the great hall." "Why?" Silverscale, Morningdew and Firespinner asked. He looked into their eyes and said: "A dragonet is missing." 


	3. Chapter 3

The LeafWing looked worn out. Firespinner looked… knowing. Silverscales eyes showed a brief flash of panic before quickly hiding it into a smile at the LeafWing. "I think your mistaking." She said. "You… you must have heard wrong…" But the dragonet had already fled down the tunnel, and Firespinner and Morningdew were at his tail. Silverscale huffed and followed. The Great Hall was not far from the Prey Centre, where, in fact, more than any other Student exited from. They all had feathers or fluff stuck to their ears, mouths or snouts. One MudWing had blood-stained claws, and Morningdew realized it was the MudWing who shot her the glare back in the tunnel. He seemed to notice her and snarl. _I wonder who dumped a camel on his life? _She wondered, unable to supress a cheeky grin. He looked surprized. "Everyone SETTLE DOWN!" Shouted the loud and commanding voice of Tsunami. Everyone swirled their heads toward the bad-tempered SeaWing. "There is a Dragonet missing. One of the Copper Winglet. Her name is Cobrastrike. She is a HiveWing SandWing hybrid. Any of you who knows about this attack, step forward." No one did. No one even spoke. A HiveWing stepped up. "Cobrastrike is my sister!" He bellowed. "She said she was visiting Silver Winglet because someone named Silverscale had something for her. Silver Winglet, in my opinion, is responsible in every way for her disappearance!" The crowed turned their heads toward where the Silver Winglet dragons were together, hissing at all the other dragons crowding in. Then Morningdew spoke, although she didn't want to. She felt loyalty toward her Winglet tugging her. "I just arrived at Jade Mountain." She said. "But I know none of my Class Mates did this. They are very… loyal." She thought about the HiveWing she had met. Blackstripe, was it? "They would never harm any dragon." She turned to the HiveWing. "I know your upset that your sister is gone, but why blame it on dragons you have never met?" She kept her voice calm, quite but firm. Tsunami's voice echoed around the cave as she said: "As all of you know, in the school books we are supposed to WORK WITH EACHOTHER whether we are in different Winglets or not. WHY CAN'T DRAGONS UNDERSTAND PEACE?" She spat the last words with anger. The dragonets cowered. "Now, before these matters are attended to, I would like you all to stick together. Make sure your Winglet does not walk off." All the Dragonets in the Cave nodded. When the meeting was dismissed, Tsunami's last words were: "There is a new class called Battle Training, if you want to sign up."

Morningdew was back in her cave. Blackstripe and Sandstorm were there, reading a scroll. Sandstorm waved at her when she walked by, obviously forgiving her for the fight they had. Firespinner and Silverscale came in as well. A RainWing was sitting in a hammock, reading a scroll. An IceWing was staring at a wall, his silver scales glinting. He was muttering something. She waved at him. He did not look up. _How rude. _She thought. "Cloudstorm?" Sandstorm said quietly. "Morningdew is waving." The IceWing turned his head almost viciously toward her. There was something about one of his eyes that frightened Morningdew, and she realized that there was a pale film across it. _What in the name of all the moons…? He's eye is… Blinded! _"Hey." He said, his voice deep. His non-blinded eye flickered with something before going back to staring at the wall. Suddenly Blackstripe burst out laughing. "RainWings refuse to eat Sloths and meat? That's just weird!" The RainWing from the hammock bristled and leaped to his talons, his scales a fiery red from horns to tail. "RainWings are not weird!" He hissed. "They are different from your stupid tribes, who can't even change their own colours!" He advanced on Blackstripe. Blackstripe hissed at him. "I wasn't saying anything rude…" He began. The RainWing opened his mouth… And sprayed his black venom. 


End file.
